kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2016 Event/E-1
Information ;COMMUNITY AREAS :Report your fleet composition for branching rule determination here :To view the submitted fleet composition reports go here. :Discuss new mechanics, fleet & equipment setup, LBAS setup, farming strategies, etc here. |Easyqty4 = 1 |Easyitem5 = |Easyqty5 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 2 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 2 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Normitem5 = |Normqty5 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 3 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 2 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 |Harditem5 = |Hardqty5 = 1 }} Branching rules Fleet compositions Mid Route - Fast Fleet only * 1CL + 5DD With 5DD and Isuzu as CL, adding reconnaissance planes will allow to pass the LoS check to the boss node, even if their count is 0 (exemple), while adding radars doesn't seem to work. * 1CL + 4DD + 1CVL https://puu.sh/qyMGi/2d7fd4fb1b.jpg * 2CL + 3DD + 1CVL https://puu.sh/qyNnK/84b7ab5926.jpg * 2CL + 2DD + 2CVL * 3CL + 2DD + 1CVL https://puu.sh/qyNYh/ee26d56d21.jpg * 1CL + 1CLT + 3DD + 1CVL *1CAV + 2CL + 3DD *1CAV + 2CL + 2DD + 1CLT http://i.imgur.com/1QUtVH7.jpg *2CL + 2DD + 1CLT + 1CVL *2CL + 4DD *3CL + 3DD *4CL + 2DD North Route *1CL + 1CAV + 4DD *1CA(V) + 1CLT + CL + 3DD *1FBB + 2CL + 3DD *1FBB + 1CLT + 2CL + 2DD *1CAV + 1CT + CL + 3DD *1CL + 2CT + 2DD + 1CVL *1CL + 2CT + 2DD + 1FBB South Route (not recommended) * 4 CL 1 DD 1 CVL * 1 CL 3 DD 1 CVL 1 FBB Will take you BCFGI Tips * No CV and slow BB allowed * If you lack 5 OASW-capable ships, it is suggested to farm I-26 on Easy mode first, then clear the map on Hard. * The map has a Line of Sight requirement at pre-boss: 10.06 ~ 21.17 eLoS on Normal and 13.55 ~ 22.5 eLoS on Hard. https://puu.sh/qyMGi/2d7fd4fb1b.jpg * There are many sub nodes. It's recommended to bring Isuzu for preemptive ASW or any ship with 100+ ASW after equipment. * Bringing a FBB offroutes you to C and 20% less fuel at boss (20% fuel left at boss vs. 40%), but enables the second shelling phase at the boss node. If you lack ASW, it might be better to bring a FBB. * Do not go into a night battle with the subs, including the boss. This is a common mistake which many people makes, as subs can only take scratch damage, which does 6-14% of a targets current HP rounded down (can be rounded to 0), meaning subs cannot be killed during a night battle. The only exceptions are when you are using a Combined Fleet or when the battle starts at night. * If farming for Akitsushima or Mizuho in node C, bring CVLs with a few Fighters to gain AS+ against the enemy. * To go to node C, all you must do is use a fleet that goes against the Branching Rules so that you will start from node A instead of B. Recommended Fleets Clearing Map & Farming Boss Node * 2 CL 1 CLT 2 DD 1 CVL *1 FBB 1 CLT 2 CL 2 DD *1 FBB 1 CL 2 CT 2 DD Farming node C for Mizuho and Akitsushima * 1 FBB 2 CLT 3 CVL * 1 FBB 1 CLT 4 CVL * 2 CLT 4 CVL * 6 SS(V) References Drop list